Kick-Ass: Finally Becoming a Badass
by GreenTornado24
Summary: Its been 3 years since Mindy left New York. A lot has changed since then! Dave is a lot tougher now and ready to fight. But, Mindy is always one step ahead.
1. Badassery

Dave POV:

I felt like a complete and utter **badass**.

Ever since Mindy left, I started to train every single day, and it was paying off. I was taking out thugs left and right with ease. I walked around New York like I owned the bitch.

"Give me all your fucking money bitch" a tall mugger screamed.

This particular mugger was robbing a young and sexy woman. He would've gotten away with it if I wasn't on patrol that night.

He was shocked to see me in my new armor. I finally finished working on the thing and it was fucking tight. I felt like Iron Man except a little less cool and lot dumber.

"Back the fuck up" the mugger said stammering with a knife. He was shaking in his boots.

"Back away from her before I rip your ass apart." I was so cool now I surprised myself.

He charged at me with his knife and tried to stab me, but I grabbed his arm and twisted it, then threw him to the ground with a lot of force. I then proceeded to pin him down, put his ass in cuffs, and beat the shit out of him with my new and improved batons. Again, I was a fucking badass.

"Thank you, how could I ever repay you Kick-Ass" the girl said. Needless to say she ended up giving me a nice ass blowjob for my services.

In the last 3 years, I became somewhat of a man whore. I even started fucking Night Bitch again just because I was a goddamn slut. I truly did it though because it was the only thing keeping me from thinking about Mindy.

That kiss I received from her on that day was better than any blowjob I could ever get. Don't get me wrong, Night Bitch knew how to suck some dick, but Mindy's kiss gave me more satisfaction.

In the time that she has been gone, I realized that I really liked Mindy. I wished I could tell her that in person, but I didn't know where the hell she was. I wanted to know if she felt the same way about me.

Mindy was the only girl I truly wanted, the other bitches were just for fun. I hoped that I became the hero that she wanted me to be. My physique changed a lot since she was gone.

I was no longer this scrawny little jackass that couldn't fight for shit. My whole entire body was basically muscle, I could take on very skilled fighters by my own damn self, and I could do all the exercises by myself, Mindy didn't need to help me anymore. The only thing I didn't change was my hair. I felt like it humbled me for some odd, bullshit reason.

After a long day of beating up stupid ass muggers on patrol, I decided to call it a day. I went back to the safehouse Mindy and I used to train at. I had made it my home after all. I spent so much time in there I might as well live in the place. Plus, it was really fucking awesome.

When I got there, I did the same old things, work out for a couple hours, and made some hot chocolate with extra marshmallows before I went to bed. I did this because it reminded me of Mindy, plus hot chocolate is really good after a workout. I began to realize that I did a lot of shit because of Mindy.

'That girl is always in my head' I thought while I was getting ready to call it a night. Before I get to my bed I hear a window creak open on the side of me. I quickly turned in the direction and pulled a .44 magnum out of my suit and aimed it at the window. Yes, I was packing some heat. I was so goddamn amazing.

But then I hear something behind me and I turn around. I see a beautiful woman standing in front of me. I let my guard down, and that was a big mistake.

The girl grabbed me and flipped me onto my back, pinning me to the ground. I gasped in pain as I hit the floor and all I hear is "Hey jackass, you really haven't improved much have you." It was then I realized who did this shit to me.

After 3 long years, Mindy fucking MacCready was finally back, and she still knew how to beat my stupid ass.


	2. The Reunion

Dave POV:

"Mindy, what the hell are you doing back here" I shrieked in absolute shock and confusion. I was still a little bitch at heart. She scared the shit out of me.

"Wow I thought you would be more excited to see me" she said as she smirked at me. "Now get your whiny ass up."

She reached out to me and I grabbed her hand to pull myself up. Once I was up she surprisingly gave me a hug. She felt so warm, it was good to have her back.

"I missed you so much Mindy" I said in all honesty. Having her back felt so fucking good. It was definitely better than looking at old images of her and jacking off to them. What can I say, I'm a fucking creep.

She surprisingly blushed at my statement, which made me smile. "I had to make sure everything blew over before I came back here" she said while smiling.

"So if you don't mind me asking, where the actual fuck have you been."

"Just around, whooping ass in multiple states, daddy would be been proud. So have you actually gotten any better or are those muscles just for show ass kick" she teased while sticking her tongue out.

"Fuck you I've gotten a lot better" I said smugly. I was proud of the progress I made in the past 3 years. She is in for a surprise.

"You willing to test that with me" she said smiling. I could tell she was ready to have a proper training match with me ever since she got back.

"Sure, but don't be shocked when I kick your ass."

"In your dreams jackass" she said laughing.

We made our way to the sparring area of the safehouse where I made a few improvements ever since she's been gone. The main thing I added was the softer floor to fall onto during the fight. I got tired of falling on the hard ass floor every time I got my ass beat.

I took my suit off before we started the fight. I was kinda mad she didn't say a word about my fucking badass suit but whatever. After that, the fight started almost immediately.

Mind rushed at me and tried to land a punch to my gut, but I grabbed her arm before she could and threw her to the side. She landed on her feet and rushed at me again to kick me. I could tell she was just testing me but I just went with the flow.

I grabbed her leg and tried to slam her to the ground but she ended up punching me in the face. 'The kick was a distraction' I thought as I was being forcefully slammed onto the ground.

"You gotta do better than that dip shit" she said as she pinned me onto the soft floor of the training room. What she didn't know is that I was now prepared for this move. I waited until I found an opening (which is hard because you know, it's Hit-Girl) and I reversed the shit on her, making sure she was locked onto the floor.

This would've been impossible for me to do three years ago. Even Mindy looked up at me in shock. I smiled at her smugly waiting for her to declare my fucking victory. I finally beat Mindy MacCready, again, did I mention I was cool?

She looked up at me in defeat and I just kept smiling. I felt so good. This moment alone felt better than sex! Even when it's from the back!

Mindy started to look at me differently though, and the way the moonlight hit her face made her look so beautiful. She had really grown in the past 3 years. Her blonde hair was glistening, her lips were more plump, and her eyes put me in a trance. The combination of all of this made me do something so fucking stupid.

I leaned down to kiss her. Big. Fucking. Mistake.


	3. Holy Shit

Mindy POV:

'HERE'S MY FUCKING CHANCE' I thought as he was leaning in to kiss me. Even if he did get better, he was still a little fucking dip shit. In his moment of weakness I was able to reverse the entire situation, sending him to the floor crying for his life. Daddy would've been proud.

"What the fuck Mindy, OW" he screamed as he tapped out, securing my victory. I yelled in victory and hopped off of his body, even though I secretly did not want to.

His body has improved so fucking much since I had seen him last, and I love it. His six pack almost made me drool on the floor when I first saw it, fuck these stupid girl feelings. I wished I could've grabbed him and continued where we left off before I left, but I am not a whore (like Night Bitch).

"I guess you're still better than me, whatever" he said sadly and I just smirked.

"Give me more of a challenge next time jackass"

"Whatever"

While I pretended like it was the easiest thing in the world for me, it was hard to ignore how much Dave truly improved. If he didn't have that moment of weakness, he could've won. I was really impressed with him. I only wished I actually kissed him in that moment, but instead I chose the victory, and it was bittersweet.

After intense workouts like this, Dave and I did what we usually did and made some nice hot chocolate. We moved over to the leisure section of the safehouse and Dave put on some stupid show that involved some random superheros.

"These people are fucking stupid, I bet I could beat them" I said as I sat down next to Dave.

"Yeah you probably could" he said as he yawned and put his arm around me. I'm ashamed that I blushed when he did this. Realizing what he did he awkwardly jerked his arm away from me and continued to watch the show. I wanted him to put it back where it was.

"It's fine Dave, I didn't mind" I said, hoping I wasn't still blushing.

"O-oh um okay" he said as he gently put his arm back to where it was. I snuggled deeper inside of him, embracing his warmth. I never wanted to leave. His body felt so nice against my skin and that sensation was something I wanted to feel for the rest of my life. Fuck these dumbass girl feelings. I remember when all I cared about were my weapons and my daddy. Now I'm blushing over some stupid boy. Crazy how this fucking world works.

Then Dave's phone started ringing. He goes to pick up the phone but I stopped him.

"Really, I come back after all this time, and you wanna talk to someone else" I said with a slight smirk. He smiled.

"No I guess not" he said while smiling. My blush must've been obvious then. His smile alone made me so fucking horny. I wasn't going to tell him that of course. Maybe I will if he stops fucking around and asks me out, but until then I am not gonna to be some cum slut.

For the rest of night, Dave and I just sat on the couch and talked about what's been going on with our lives. We laughed and smiled throughout the entire night. I loved every single second of it. We actually ended up falling asleep on the couch together and when I woke up he was very close to me. I blushed again, like the little bitch that I am now. I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and got up to start my day. However, things took a turn for the worst.

There was a loud ass knock at the door, shocking me and waking Dave up. They kicked the door down and I was ready to fight, even pulling out the small knife I always kept on me no matter what. I immediately dropped it when I realized it was the queen of all dick suckers, Night Bitch.

"DAVE WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU LAST NIGHT, WERE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH THIS BITCH" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

First of all, did she just claim Dave to be hers? That hurt my heart a tiny bit. 'Dave should be mine' I thought in the back of my mind. But that wasn't my main issue.

No one calls Mindy fucking MacCready a bitch and gets away with it.


	4. Lets Talk! (NOT A CHAPTER)

Im so happy so many of you are giving reviews on this story!!

I didn't think that many people would care about this story but you guys give me motivation to **continue!!**

Please keep reviewing the story and maybe give me some ideas (a lot of you guys want me to make it smut and I will I promise!! I just wanna take things slow so it feels natural, I want this story to be a spirtitual successor of the movies)

Also please follow me and this story and give it hearts those would mean the world and would help motivate me to write this thing!

I'll update with the actual story soon, just wanted to say this! Thank you :)


	5. Fuck Me

(I hope you guys like this chapter, this one is a little bit longer than my other chapters, so tell me if you like it!! Review, favorite, and follow!)

Dave POV:

Mindy growled at Night Bitch as she picked up her knife and pointed it at her. "Who the actual fuck do you think you're calling a bitch" Mindy started with a snarl. In that moment she was so fucking sexy to me. I wanted her so badly, but it was not the time to get a fucking boner so I stopped thinking about it. I'll probably jack off to the moment later.

Night Bitch looked absolutely terrified of Mindy. She gulped at the sight of the knife in Mindy's hand while Mindy herself kept a calm but threatening composure. She even had me a little shit faced if I'm being honest.

"BABY TELL HER TO PUT THE KNIFE DOWN" Night Bitch screamed at the top of her lungs while hiding behind me. Mindy just smirked at this, but she also looked a bit sad when Night Bitch hid behind me.

"Dave are you still fucking this whore" Mindy exclaimed furiously.

"Who the fuck are you calling a WHORE?!" Night Bitch said.

"Answer the fucking question jackass."

I was about to answer when Night Bitch cut me short.

"Yes we are, do you have a problem bitch" Night Bitch said laughing while grabbing my body tightly. I pushed her away from me, sending her into confusion.

Before anyone else could get a word out Mindy threw the knife at Night Bitch, scratching the side of her face.

"Next time you'll get worse you piece of shit" Mindy exclaimed while exiting the safehouse.

Night Bitch was crying at this point, screaming and cursing at me for pushing her away. But the thing is, the relationship I have with her was complicated.

She was basically, for a lack of better words, my fuck buddy. We would fuck sometimes throughout the month and she would give me a blowjob every week. While they all felt fucking fantastic, there was no passion in it for me. What I felt with Mindy was completely different from what I felt with Night Bitch. With Night Bitch she was just a private dick sucker. With Mindy, I want something real. Obviously, Night Bitch thought what we had was real.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Dave, why didn't you defend me back there?!" she screamed slapping me across the face. I just stood there. I had to let her know that what we had just wasn't going to work out. I had to let her down easy.

"BECAUSE I DON'T FUCKING LIKE YOU NIGHT BITCH, YOU GIVE SOME PRETTY DECENT HEAD BUT OTHER THAN THAT YOU ARE AN ACTUAL BITCH AND A WHORE. DON'T EVER SAY SHIT LIKE THAT TO MINDY EVER AGAIN. GET THE FUCK OUT" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Well, letting her down easy is out of the window now fuck it.

Night Bitch slapped me again, and I just took it. I knew what I said was pretty fucked up. I deserved everything that she did or said to me at this point.

"Fuck you Dave" she exclaimed while crying, "I thought what we had was real, but go ahead and find the 18-year old bitch you so desperately love. There's always some other dick to ride." She truly let out her inner hoe in that moment.

She eventually left the safehouse, leaving me there alone. I contemplated what happened and thought about whether or not I should go find Mindy. It didn't take long to make the final decision.

'I need to go find her' I thought while I put on my shoes and jacket. I quickly ran out the door and looked for Mindy. My Hit-Girl.

Mindy POV:

'I can't believe Dave is dating that fucking slut, am I not good enough?' I thought as I was walking down the street on patrol. I decided to switch into my costume after I left to take my mind off things and beat up some jackasses.

But, no matter how many of them I beat up, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. I even cut off a man's dick to see if that would be the thing to make me laugh in this moment, but I couldn't even crack a smile. I hate having this stupid fucking crush.

I knew it was unfair of me to assume that Dave would fucking save himself for me after I left for 3 years. But that's what I did. I thought that kiss on the motorcycle meant something to the both of us, but maybe I was only one who cared.

"H-Hey who the hell are you?" a mugger said as he was trying to hijack a car.

"No one important" I said as I threw my knife directly at his stomach. When it hit him we went to ground screaming in pain. I immediately ran over to him and pulled the knife out of his stomach and into his skull, ending his life. That was a lot of fun.

I smirked as I began to walk away but then someone grabbed ahold of me. I was caught off guard, what the fuck was wrong with me?

"I got her boss, I'll bring her back to the base" he said while laughing. Who the hell is his boss and what do they want with me?

"Good good, now bring her here safe and sound" the boss exclaimed. As soon as I heard the voice I realized how it was.

Chris D'Amico, aka the Motherfucker, was back in action. But wasn't that jackass fucking dead? I thought he died with the sharks.

Just then, the person who grabbed me was hit in the back of the head knocking him out cold. "Don't fucking touch her asshole" he shouted in a cold fury.

When I turned I was immediately hugged and held onto tightly. Kick-Ass always knew what the right thing to do was.

Dave POV:

I held onto Mindy tightly and she was holding on just as tightly. We stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying each other's company. I wish we could've stayed like that forever but Mindy eventually let go.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to know where you went after what happened at the safehouse" I said with a worried tone.

"You don't need to worry about me jackass, I'm fine."

"Obviously I do, you were fucking trapped back there. I know I don't usually have to worry about you, but I do anyway because I lo- because I care." I almost fucked up. I almost said I love you. What the fuck?

She blushed at my previous statement but immediately went back to her stone cold face, "Dave, there's something I need to tell you" she said.

"What is it?" I said in confusion.

"Chris D'Amico is alive, and I think he wants us dead."


	6. Lets Talk Again! (NOT A CHAPTER)

Did you guys like the last chapter? Did you guys like the length of it? Please let me know!!! I haven't been writing recently because of school but the reviews also make me wanna write!!


End file.
